Kidnapped by a Fan Girl
by CrystalShardz
Summary: The gang has lived a comfortable life as toys in a claw machine until one lucky fan girl gets her hands on Cryaotic. It's up to Pewds, Ken, and Minx to save their beloved comrade so long as they don't get too distracted along the way. Some PewDiePie x Cry and fan girl fluff involved.
1. Chapter 1

**_Kidnapped by a Fan Girl_**

Chapter One

"And there you have it folks! The PewDieCry stare down," Ken exclaimed, sitting at a cloth covered table on the side lines. He wore a red shirt with his signature cinnamontoast character in the center. Around his neck was a black bowtie for the event, and his furry bear hat came with it's own monocle. "What do you think, Minx?"

"I think Pewds is trying to decide his next move, but Cry's locked in poker face," the woman beside him stated. Minx had her own hair up in a ponytail, matching Ken's black bowtie with one in her hair. She had on a purple tank top, and her hand was adjusting the mic on the table. "Let's listen in."

Pewds was laying on his stomach, chin in the palms of his hands as he scrutinized the man sitting in front of him. Cry was cross legged, one hand holding up his cards while the other rested on his leg.

Pewds kicked his legs back in the air before quickly lifting himself so he sat on his knees. "You're lying!" he exclaimed, accusing Cry with his index finger.

"Oh! That point," Ken commented.

"I can see it in your eyes," Pewds admitted, staring at the two black holes cut in Cry's mask.

Minx announced into the microphone, "He's calling his bluff now. What will Cry do?"

"Well?" Pewds demanded. "Are you going to show your cards or not?"

Unknown to any of the claw machine prizes, the crane was slowly lowering itself towards the group. Pewdie screamed and jumped back in fear as the strange mechanical creature pinched the back of Cry's Sup sweater.

Before anyone had time to react, Cry was launched into the air, trapped by the claw. "This is a thing?" Cry yelled, trying not to feel motion sickness as the claw carried him across the room to a giant glass window. The crank stopped in time for Cry to peer down to a giant gaping hole beneath him. "Holy sh-" he murmured, just before the drop.

"Cry!" Pewds yelled, pushing passed the other plushies to follow his friend, but someone stood in his way. "Not now, Slender Man!" Pewds shouted. A lanky man in a suit walked away with his head bowed.

"Quick! Check his cards!" Ken and Minx discarded their formal bows to reach Cry's deck. Minx stared at them with a frown.

"He wasn't bluffing," Minx sighed in disappointment.

"Let me see." Ken took a look at the cards. "You know, despite Cry having an emotionless mask and all, he's a terrible liar."

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Pewds screamed, smacking the cards out of Ken's hands. "Cry was just kidnapped! Don't you care?"

"Easy now, Pewds. You knew this day would come. This is a claw machine, remember? Humans try to win us."

"Yeah, but Cry didn't want to leave! He was happy here with us!" Pewds argued, flailing his arms around. "And what if his new owner neglects him? Or abuses him? Or forgets to comment on his sexy voice and that beautiful laughter?"

Ken resisted the urge to laugh at Pewdie's torn expression.

"Maybe we should go after him," Minx volunteered as Pewds went through a mental breakdown. "I mean, aren't all the people reading this fanfiction here just to see Cry?" She scratched her head in confusion. "Is he the main character of this story?"

"No, I think it's a PewDieCry fanfic..." Ken countered, stroking his beard in a gesture of deep thought. "Cry is the damsel in distress and Pewds is the prince."

"You mean that guy crying in the fetal position is the hero?" Minx asked, unimpressed, gesturing to the teary eyed Pewdie.

"I don't know what people see in those two morons either. You know, it's gotta be that yaoi craze. Fan girls ship them like crazy. And they always fight over who's the bottom bitch."

"Who do you thinks on the bottom?" Minx asked.

Ken took a moment to seriously think. "Cry."

"Really? I'd have to say Pewds."

"What? Cry's way too passive for that kind of thing. He'd easily be led by someone crazy like Pewds."

"Pewds may be more outgoing, but you never underestimate the silent types. I bet Cry's a wolf under sheep's skin."

"Want a bet then?" Ken grinned. "At the end of this fanfic, whichever guy is the bottom bitch, the loser will have to join them."

Minx glared. "You're kidding, right? I'm in a relationship with a girl."

"Just think of the fan girls right now." Ken put an arm around Minx, holding his hands out to showcase an imaginary canvas. "CinnamonToastPewDieCry sex. Nothing like a threesome to spice things up."

"Can we get back to the story plot and focus on my friend being kidnapped?!" Pewdie demanded, throwing himself between the two.

"I guess we should get back to the script?" Minx laughed.

"Right. C'mon, let's go rescue Cry!" Ken declared with a raised fist. Minx stood proudly beside him, hands on her hips, as a colorful background appeared behind the duo.

A sobbing Pewds stared at the glamorous scene in confusion. "Who are you guys posing for?"

* * *

"I finally got the Cryaotic doll!" A nineteen year old girl squealed in delight, staring down at her prize. "My God you're adorable!"

Cry stared up at the giant face beaming down at him with a blank expression. "I've heard of you. You're one of those sneeze fetish fan girls, aren't you?" He sighed, face palming himself. "Look, if this is going to work, I'll need some space. I like my alone time very much alone." He struggled in her tight grip.

"So cute!" The girl cooed, giving Cry a squeeze.

"Ahh..." Cry murmured, pressed against the girl's breasts. There was a questionable amount of silence before he said, "Mmm...I'm okay with this."

* * *

_So I'm making this story a comic, but I thought I'd try to put it into words to get the story straightened out. This is going to be a very silly story, but since comedy isn't my forte feel free to kick me in the ass for whatever part is lame or not funny. Chapters may also be short because this is based off a comic style._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kidnapped by a Fan Girl**_

Chapter Two

Three heads peered down the square hole in curiosity. Ken lowered some rope to see the height before pulling it back up.

"So..." Ken smiled. "Who's first?"

"Pewds," Minx volunteered.

"Why me?!" The man clutching a sup guy plushy demanded. "It's Ken's plan!" He pointed to Ken, who was giving a seemingly innocent smile with exceptionally white teeth.

"You're the one who wants to save Cry," Minx started, completely pulverizing Pewds stubborn expression. "And didn't you say you wanted to be the first one Cry saw?"

"And don't forget the PewDieCry fan girls," Ken added.

"Okay! I get it," Pewds yelled, ending the conversation with a huff.

"Don't worry." Ken patted his shoulder as both he and Minx offered him a warm smile. "You're in good hands."

Pewds sniffed. "Ken..."

"Time for action!" Ken declared, and very Spartan like kicked Pewds into the hole.

"Ken!" Pewdie screamed. "I hate you!"

Minx laughed at the entire thing.

Pewdie had his eyes shut when he felt something snag his torso.

"Are you okay?" Ken called from above.

Pewds looked up in confusion. "I'm alive?"

"Yeah. Minx tied the rope around you already. I said we got you man, remember?"

"Oh... I take back the hate then," Pewds yelled, his gameface ready. Ken slowly continued to lower him down when Pewdie crashed into one of the four walls.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his swore head.

"Sorry!" Ken yelled from above.

"What was that for?!" Pewds screamed.

"This is harder," Ken grunted, "than I thought." His hands were gripping onto the rope tightly as he spoke. "Minx, could you-"

Minx burst out laughing, clutching her stomach.

"Ahhhh!" Pewdie screamed, being tossed left and right in that tight space. He hit the walls from every direction, dizzy and disoriented. "Stop doing-" His sentence was cut off when Pewds face hit the wall.

"Almost..." Ken groaned, struggling to steady the rope. Minx was rolling on the floor now in a fit of giggles.

"Okay! We're good!" Ken sighed at last followed by Minx's constant laughter. A beaten Pewds murmured, "Great..."

* * *

As Cry delightfully welcomed being pressed against the female anatomy, the girl opened the door to her bedroom. "Well, here we are!" She exclaimed. "My room."

Every square inch of the area was covered in Cry items. The bed sheets contained sup guy characters and a giant sup guy carpet lay on the floor. A vanity mirror complete with a heart themed light arrangement was at the back, but instead of a reflection there was a picture of her and Cryaotic. The ceiling consisted of sup guys, Cry with a mask and pictures of the girl.

"Dear lord." Cry sweat dropped at the scene.

The girl entered and set Cry on her desk. "Sit tight, okay?" She smiled. "I'm just gonna get ready for bed."

The girl whistled away into the bathroom. Cry sat up, holding his mask. "Okay, so this shit is fucking messed up. It's creepy and obsessive, but it can't be that bad..." he lifted the mask up to see the room clearly, "right?"

Two seconds later, Cry slammed into the computer mouse. "I'm out!"

The screen came to life and several "I love you's" came one after another along with a horrendous kiss as a screensaver.

"Ahhh!" Cry screamed, falling backwards. "She has a recording of me saying I love you from different videos? And her screensaver is of us _kissing_?"

A doorknob clicked and the bathroom door opened. "Now where did I put it?"

Cry's head turned towards the female dressed in a skimpy towel. The girl pouted, looking around the room.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, grabbing her body wash, and returning to the bathroom.

Cry stared long after the bathroom door shut.

"Maybe...Maybe I could stay a little longer."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kidnapped by a Fan Girl**_

Chapter Three

"Well, we made it!" A proud Ken cheered as the trio stood outside the arcade, along the sunny sidewalk. Pewds, on the other hand, remained glaring with several band-aids on his face.

"Barely! You almost killed me," Pewds yelled, looming over Ken.

"You're fine," Ken reassured.

"So where do we go now?" Minx asked the bickering men. Pewds gave her a dumbfounded expression while Ken smiled. "Neither of you know, do you?"

"It was Ken's plan!"

"It was Pewds idea!"

The two men then proceeded to have a wimpy slap fight. Minx sighed and pulled out her phone.

Just as Ken and Pewds had their cheeks crushed against one another in an attempt to knock the other one down, Minx said, "Cry's at some psycho fan girl's house."

Pewdie's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"How do you know?" Ken asked, pushing Pewds face away with his hand. Pewds stumbled back and fell, staring wondrously at the stephanos circling his head. "Pewdie, you idiot!" the french statues remarked.

Minx raised her phone to Ken. "He just tweeted it."

_**Cryaotic** CryWasTaken 15m_

_I'm at a psycho fan girl's house. Help!_

_10:03 pm - 1Mar 14_

_300 retweets 2000 Favorites_

Ken squinted at the tweet, his hand cupping his chin. "I see..."

"Wait a minute." Pewds glared at the phone once he regained conscious. "It says you replied ten minutes ago, Ken!"

A guilty Ken laughed. "Now where does it say that?"

_Reply to CryWasTaken_

_**CinnamonToastKen **cinnamont...10m_

_CryWasTaken You see the video Minx uploaded of Pewds hitting walls? It's hilarious._

Pewds had his hands balled in fists, and a wall of fire filled the space behind him as prepared to lunge.

"Hey, at least I didn't favorite it like Minx!" Ken defended.

As the fight started, Minx checked her twitter blissfully.

"Seriously, man, you're killing me!" Ken whined underneath the furious Pewd's foot.

"Speaking of unfair," Pewds grumbled, "why did you and Minx get to rock climb down the rope when I had to be lowered like a piñata?"

"You don't know how to rock climb, Pewds. Now c'mon. We're running out of time." He smirked as an idea came to mind. "Aren't you worried this psycho girl is going to steal Cry's innocence?"

"Cry! No!" Pewds gasped, balling on the sidewalk.  
Minx looked up from her phone at the snickering Ken and crying Pewdiepie. "I'll ask him where he is," she murmured, not wanting to get involved in the boys' game.

_**Minx** MangaMinx_

_CryWasTaken Where are you, Cry?_

"How the hell should I know?" Cry asked, staring at the computer screen. The human girl'spassword wasn't hard to figure out, and neither were the websites she went on. All his social networking pages were favorited and bookmarked. She had just about every bit of writing he ever did saved onto her computer.

Who was this girl? And why was she so obsessed with him? He was a guy who played video games, hardly the image teen girl's fantasized about, or at least he liked to think. It was probably the voice. Yeah, a lot of chicks dug the voice.

"Well, I guess it's time for an adventure!" Cry declared, staring at the dresser beside him. He made a running start towards the knob, jumping off the desk and hurling himself in the air. He caught the handle and scooped himself over the top, falling into the dresser onto various pieces of clothing.

"Phew!" Cry sat up, satisfied. "Made it." A piece of clothing draped over his head. Cry pulled at the fabric, and recognized the black Sup thong as his merchandise. "Souvieners," he claimed, stuffing the underwear into the pocket of his hoodie.

"There's no stealing the human's stuff!" A male voice spoke. Cry whipped his head around in confusion, peeking over the drawer to the ground below.

"Who's there?" Cry asked.

A tiny group of plushies appeared from under the bed. One of them raised a graveling hook, and shot at the drawer just beside Cry.

"Climb down!" The one with glasses instructed.

Cry managed to slide/climb down the rope safely. When he got down, the man with the graveling hook searched his pockets.

"Hey!" Cry called out as he stole back the black sup thong. "That's mine."

"No, it's not," a different guy pitched from the group.

"It's Cry merchandise, isn't it?" Cry pointed at the underwear before jerking a thumb to himself. "That makes it mine."

"Wait...you're Cry?" The only girl peeked out from behind the guy with glasses.

"You don't recognize me from all over the room?" Cry gestured to the girl's obsession. "Who are you, anyway?"

"We're the late night crew," the one with glasses announced. "I'm Russ." He gestured to the girl behind him. "This is Red. That over there is Scott."

"Scott Jund," the brunette filled in. It was the same voice that accused Cry of stealing, and yet there was something surprisingly friendly about his tone.

"Jund." Cry tried it out.

"And that guy who searched you is Snake." Russ pointed at the quiet male standing off to the side. "We're the late night crew."

"Huh..." Cry glanced at each member. "So what are you guys doing here? It seems like the girl living here only likes..."

"You?" Scott asked, chuckling. "We noticed."

"She goes through various periods of fan girling," Red explained.

Russ nodded in agreement. "After she moves to her next obsession, we take refuge under the bed. That's how we all met. It's dark under the bed, and we only sneak out at night when she's sleeping, so we called ourselves the late night crew."

"That's awesome." Cry laughed, holding out his hand. "Can I have the thong back now?"


End file.
